


Miracle Host Club

by hiirei (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Generation of Miracles aren't a basketball team? But instead, they are a host club in a school named Ouran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Host Club

Ouran, that is your school name from now on. Yeah, that famous-elite school, and you are lucky to be one of the 'selected' people. Your old friends even started to avoids you, some because of jealous, and some thinks you're gonna be the 'I-am-an-elite-student-so-I-don't-hangout-with-you' type. But then, you didn't mind them because you never expected them to be loyal to you. You never expected anything from anyone. 

Expectation is the root of all broken hearts, you taught to yourself. 

Many people get along at the first day of school, there's some people try to approached you, since you're good-looking and all. You always maintain the not-too-close-not-too-distance relationship. You try your best to keep that. 

As the day goes by, and you started hearing people talking about this one club. It seems like every girls visited it. Since it caught your interest, you eavesdropping the girls that were chatting near you. 

“Eeeh?! Arika-san visited that club already?”  
“Yeah, I visited that host club yesterday! Oh my gosh, he is so handsome, I wanted to be his customer again!”  
“No way! I wanted to visit the club too!”

And so that is. The host club. A club where 6 most handsome and famous boys gather to entertain the girls. 

You started to think about it. Well yeah, you were that type of girl that go fangirling on the 2D boys. And you had never seen such those 2D boys in real life, like, not even close. But those girls talked about them just like what you sees in some mangas.

You finally decided. You will go to that host club and see them yourself. ‘It's not like I'm gonna get crazy over them like I get over anime characters’, you thought to yourself.

 

The bell rang, signaling that school is over. You packed your things, make sure you didn't left anything, and started going to the host club room. Since they used the music room number 3, it didn't take long from your class. 

Minutes later, you find yourself somekind nervous in front of the music room's door. You take a deep breath and hold the door's knob.  
“Welcome to the host club!”,that greeted you when you finally open the door.

You froze. 

‘Instead of host club,’you thought yourself,‘it's more like the skittles club’.


	2. The Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And.. Those guys are host club members, for real.

Yellow, red, purple, light blue, green, and dark blue. That's what you see when you entered the door. 

Many girls were there too, all in different tables. Some with the light blue that were having a straight face, some were with the green that somehow carrying a dolphin doll, some with the dark blue that really looks he didn't want to be there, some with the yellow one that making the girls squealing, and some with the red that has a different eye colors.

“Who do you want to be with?”,asked the girl with pink hair that came out from nowhere, right infront of you. 

“Erm.. actually, I was just looking around..”, you said and the girl in front of you grab your right hand. 

“Meaning you don't have anything to do, right? I'm Satsuki Momoi, you can call me Momoi.”, said that gir- Momoi, with a bright smile. She's really cute, you thought. 

“(L/N) (F/N).”, you said. 

“So, (L/N)-chan,”she started as you both seat on one of the tables, “most girls knew this club, and always go ‘KYAAA’ or something that even some ignored me. But you were just standing there with a look of a lost puppy.”

You laughed a bit, ‘It's not like I go ‘kyaa’, but more like I was too shocked to see them that I froze a minute.’, you thought. 

“Momoi-san, what are you doing here?”, you asked. Well it's a bit weird, because the girls that were in this room is always go to one of the 'skittle's' table. 

“I'm they're manager. It's a frustating job, since most of the girls hates me for being too close to the boys.”, she sighed.

That means they really are famous, and you're just didn't care about something like this so you didn't notice. 

It's not like you hates boys or anything at that matter. It's just.. reminds you of somethin you don't want to remember.

“(L/N)-chan? Do you listening to me?”, Momoi's voice calling you back from your thoughts. “I'm telling you about the boys, in case you didn't know them.”

“I just know their names, not the person.”,you answered.

“There, the light blue one is Kuroko Tetsuya, the one most cute than the others!”, Momoi goes squealing like a fangirl. 

“The dark blue one is Dai-chan. Oh, I mean Aomine Daiki. He's my childhood friend.”

“The green one is Midorima Shintarou, he always brings up a lucky item everywhere he goes.”

“Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple one, he really love snacks and always eat it.”

“The model with yellow hair is Kise Ryouta. Even though he is a model, his behaviour is like a child.”

“Lastly, the red one, is Akashi Seijuurou. He's like the leader in this club. And yeah, he got heterochromatic eyes.”

You started to know them one by one. Indeed, they looked interesting. 

So, what are you gonna do next?


End file.
